Sweet Tooth
by craZy18gurl
Summary: “I have a refined though insubstantial craving for delicate quantity of sugar.” Ice Cream & Honey. Balthier/Fran.


**Sweet Tooth**

- - -

_**Ice cream**_

_(prompt for cpt. azelus)_

- - -

"Balthier…"

"Not that I'm not looking forward to our upcoming escapade, though does not this day simply compel you to sit back and enjoy this blissful weather?" Balthier said as he leaned backwards on a bench table, situated in a lush green park.

"No." Fran impassively said.

Balthier turned to give his partner a buoyant smirk only in return receiving an unimpressed gaze. Balthier sighed and turned around in his seat.

"Very well. You spent hours putting this map together. I would not want you think your efforts go unappreciated." Balthier said flirtatiously.

"You are too kind." Fran spoke sarcastically as she unfolded a map between the two. Balthier chuckled to himself as he spared a glance to the park they sat in, a very few number of men and woman and some children scattered about here and there. It was a peaceful but isolated little town, thus proving no worries of head hunters and allowing them to openly discuss their pirating matters.

Balthier turned to look at the map when he suddenly caught sight of something from the corner of his eye.

"The cavern is similar to a maze. Each path intervening, only one path that leads in and out. The hidden chamber is located to the far east of the cave. Three different paths lead to it, though it shall be difficult to select the right path for multiple cave-ins have caused the bridges to weaken and the…Balthier?"

"……"

Fran looked up from the map to face her partner who seemed to have a rather distant look on his face. She sighed and called to him again.

"Balthier."

Still no response. Fran looked to where Balthier was looking and saw a small weeping boy being picked up by a woman who was most likely his mother. Judging from the red scratch on his knee, he had fallen and injured his knee. Fran listened to the mother speak to her child, beckoning him to cease his crying as she rubbed his knee.

"Now, now, Cale. Want momma to buy you an ice cream?" the woman spoke gently to her child. The little boy sniffed his nose as he rubbed his eye, contented to hear he would be receiving a treat. The mother smiled as she planted a kiss on the little boy's cheek and began to walk away.

Fran turned back to her partner, wondering what he found so interesting in the boy and his mother. "Balthier."

Balthier looked to his partner with a dazed look, momentarily forgetting he was in the presence of the Veira. "Oh, terribly sorry Fran. Please continue." He said diverting his eyes back to the map before him. When Fran did not speak, he looked up to see her looking at him curiously. Balthier lightly smiled as he looked back to the retreating form of the mother and her child. "Reminded me of my childhood." Balthier said looking back to the map.

"Oh?" she said inquisitively.

Balthier seemed to be a bit hesitant to speak up at first but then looked up to Fran with a rather goofy smile. "I use to love ice cream." He said, a boyish sparkle in his eyes. "As a child, whenever I would cry, my…" Balthier hesitated at first before continuing, "my mother would always promise to buy me an ice cream."

Fran couldn't help but feel concerned when his boyish smile became more of sad smile.

"Whenever she would pick me up from school, whenever we go out, it's how she even tricked me into go shopping with her." Balthier chuckled softly. "It's a shame times like those never last for long."

"You must miss her." Fran said.

Balthier looked at Fran with a deep expression, as if contemplating her words. He shook his head, to clear his thoughts, and looked back to the map. "Enough of the reminiscence. Now how do we get to our secret chamber here."

Fran looked over Balthier sympathetically before resuming to the task at hand.

- - -

"Ow…ow…ow…"

"A leash I shall carry with me during our next endeavor." Fran said as she aided a limping Balthier walk into his room aboard the Strahl.

"Would it have been too much for you to tell me I was trekking the wrong path?" Balthier whined obstinately.

Fran gave Balthier a glare.

"…alright so you did. But would it have been too much for you to try and stop me?"

She glared at him again.

"…alright so you did try."

Fran released a sigh as she helped Balthier lay down on his bed. He had persisted taking the rock bridge which Fran could tell from inspection was weak though Balthier had to be his usual childish, stubborn self. In the end, the bridge collapsed, sending Balthier down a ditch and injuring himself, possibly spraining his knee.

"This is rather embarrassing. The leading man does not succumb to such trivial wounds!" Balthier exclaimed sitting up in his bed.

"Is that so?" Fran asked cynically. Fran then slapped Balthier's knee.

"OWW!" Balthier bawled, clutching his knee.

"Hmm, seems to me the leading man is as delicate as little girl." Fran teasingly said.

"Yes but am I not a dashing little girl?" Balthier said giving Fran a playful smirk.

Fran softly smiled, turning her back to leave the room. "We are out of medical supplies. I shall return shortly with provisions."

- - -

Balthier sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, confined to his bed due to his wounded knee. He had stripped himself from his trousers and was now clad in his boxers, a purplish contusion visible over his left leg. He did not need to look toward the doorway to know Fran had walked in, the clicking of her heels made it apparent.

"About time you returned."

"Merely sought to see I had purchased all we require. I have brought you just the remedy for your damaged knee and pride." Fran said as she set down a bag she held in her hand.

Balthier snickered as he sat up. "And what would that be?"

From what seemed out of no where, an ice cream cone was suddenly held up in front of him. He stared almost in amazement at the brown cone that held two pink colored scoops of ice cream. Strawberry, his favorite. Balthier looked up to Fran in bewilderment. She merely stared back and gestured for him to take it. He slowly took the cone into his hand and Fran went about to nurse Balthier's knee.

Balthier stared at the cone in his hand, left relatively speechless. He looked up to Fran who was busy applying ointment to his knee.

"Best you eat it before it melts." Fran said as she rubbed the ointment around Balthier's knee.

A smile began to crack on Balthier visage. He brought the cone to his lips and let his tongue flick across the top scoop, the familiar and nostalgic taste of strawberry settling into his mouth. Balthier could not seem to control the grin on his lips as he took another lick. He was unsure if he should say something to Fran, but many things were left unsaid between the two as they could practically read each other's mind and heart. Though, he did look up to her and said, "Would you like to share with me?" he offered.

"No thank you. Indulge yourself." She responded as she wrapped up Balthier's knee.

"Not without you I can." He said. Fran looked up to Balthier and took note of the hopeful look in his eyes. She simply could not bring herself to dishearten him.

"Very well then." She said. She finished wrapping up his knee and then scooted closer to him.

"How did you know I like strawberry?" he asked silently, moving the cone close to her lips.

"Intuition." Fran responded. Balthier grinned, not his usual charming grin but a true genuine smile. Fran offered a ghost of a smile in return and took a lick from the ice cream.

Balthier lips twitched upwards as he took his turn of the ice cream, "You never cease to amaze me Fran." He did not offer Fran the ice cream immediately this time, but gazed at her thoughtfully for a second before moving the cone to her. Fran leaned her head forward and just as her lips touched the cold cream, Balthier quickly slide it down and lunged forward, connecting his lips with hers. It was a kiss that lasted for only a mere second but sent shockwaves down Fran's spine. As their lips drew apart, Balthier flashed Fran a goofy smile upon seeing her astonished and leaned back against the bed post.

"But I've always had the upper hand when it comes to the element of surprise, my dear." He sniggered, resting one hand behind his head.

Fran tried to hide the shock on her face, a trail of ice cream running down her chin. Suddenly, she put on an alluring expression as she leaned towards Balthier. "Oh Balthier…" she said almost seductively.

Balthier stopped mid lick of his ice cream as his eye's widened a bit at the way Fran looked at him. Her face was now up close to his, their noses ever so slightly brushing, and her breath tickling his skin. Balthier wasn't sure if she was going to kiss him again or perhaps slice his head off.

"Yes?" he said, his eyes taking glances at Fran's lips.

"…I am just as bad."

Next thing Balthier knew, Fran grabbed the cone in his hand and shoved it up his nose. With a satisfied smirk, Fran stood up and strode out of the room. At least she didn't slice off his head, Balthier thought as he watched her leave with a pout. He removed the cone from his nose but the top scoop remained stuck on his nose.

"I love ice cream," he said as he continued eating the remaining ice cream.

- - -

_**Honey**_

_(prompt for draklor)_

- - -

_**Day 1…**_

"Morning, Fran."

"Good morning Balthier." Fran greeted her partner as she walked into the makeshift kitchen aboard the Strahl. It was a rather small kitchen, a counter against the wall with a sink, three cabinets with a miniature fridge, and a table Balthier had attached to the floor to endure whenever the Strahl was in flight. Small but served its purpose well.

"Have a good nights rest?" he asked as he sipped a mug of coffee while reading a map on the table.

"Fairly well." She responded as she walked over to the counter.

"Good," Balthier said, creating a mark on the map with a pen, "for a long day awaits us. After we install the new parts to the Strahl, we shall track down our mark hunt, brutally maul it, I'll leave that part to you, receive our respective reward; the second half of this map, stock up on necessities, then be off to uncover the Junon Mines, locate the hidden treasure chamber, make off with our well-gotten gains as I like to call it considering the amount we went through obtaining the map, beat the other inept pirates at it, foil Ba'Gamnans plot to hang me once again and then have lunch." Balthier smirked as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on top of the table.

"One would think you are too excessive." Fran said.

"One must be quite boring then." Balthier said, flashing a grin to Fran. She offered a small smile as she turned to the sink and turned the knob. She waited for the water to come pouring though was only greeted with a peculiar grunting sound from the faucet. She looked towards Balthier.

Balthier cleared his throat, giving Fran an innocent look. "As Nono and I were installing the new exhaust manifolds, we may have by chance damaged the water pipeline."

"And how exactly did you manage that?" Fran said turning to Balthier and crossing her arms.

"Experimentation. Let's leave it at that," he said before putting his feet back down and returning his attention to his map.

Fran rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a jar, consisting of a dark yellow substance, and then a slice of bread from the cupboard. She pulled out a knife and began applying the contents of the jar on the bread. Balthier twisted his torso around to look at Fran when he caught sight of the jar, unable to recall seeing it before in their kitchen.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Honey."

"Honey?"

"Eruyt Honey."

"Eruyt Honey?"

"Yes." Fran said turning to Balthier as she took a bite from the bread piece.

"Eruyt, as in, village of the Viera deep within the jungles of Golomore which you chose to forsake for your freedom and my devilish handsome good looks-Eruyt?"

Fran lightly chuckled "Yes and no."

"Since when did the Veira's have their own brand of honey?" Balthier said lifting himself from his seat, walking up to the counter and picking up the jar of said honey.

"It is a kind you can only find in the Eruyt Village as it consists of specific ingredients only found in Eruyt." Fran explained as she took another bite from the bread.

"If found only in Eruyt, what's this doing here?" Balthier asked waving the jar in his hand.

"Krjn, sister or Ktjn of Clan Centurio, took certain supplies with her when she left the village. She has been considering starting shop where she would sell Eruyt products. She gifted me with this," Fran said indicating to the jar of honey.

"Hmm," Balthier spun open the cover of the jar, "mind if I try it?" extremity

"By all means."

Balthier made to scoop some honey with finger when Fran suddenly smacked his hand. Surprised, Balthier looked up at her and she gave him an admonishing glare. Catching on he made a faux exasperated expression, "Oh forgive me, _mother._" He picked up a spoon and waved it in front of her face. Fran rolled her eyes as she continued her small breakfast.

Spoon in hand, Balthier scooped up a bit of honey and inspected it before placing it in his mouth. Removing the spoon he let the honey hit his taste buds. He then tasted the sweetness of the honey and with it a foreign sort tang that only aided to the syrupiness of the honey.

"It's…" he trailed off rolling his tongue around his mouth, savoring the flavor of the honey, "it's…good!" he exclaimed as he took another spoonful of honey, "this is surprisingly very, _very _good. What is the secret ingredient to this?"

"If I told you, you'd stop eating it."

Balthier froze, another spoonful of honey inches away from his mouth. He looked at Fran. "You jest?"

Fran slightly smiled as she shrugged her shoulder and continued eating her bread piece.

Thoughts began running through Balthier's head before he too shrugged his shoulder and continued his snack.

- - -

_**Day 2…**_

It was a new morning as Fran walked down the hallway of the Strahl, adjusting her hair with her long fingers. She walked into kitchen where Balthier already awaited for her.

"Morning, Fran," her partner greeted her as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"Morning, Balthier," she greeted back, picking up the steaming cup of tea that sat on counter, prepared for her by her dutiful partner. Sipping her tea, she pulled out the chair across from Balthier and took her seat. It was then she took note of the plate in front Balthier, consisting of a bread slice coated in honey. Another one in his hand from which he ate.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Mmm, as ever." Balthier responded, chewing on bits of sweetened bread. "I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to some of your honey."

"Of course not. What is mine, is yours."

"And yet you seem to think otherwise when I ransack your undergarments."

- - -

_**Day 3…**_

Fran carefully chiseled at the rock fragment in here hand, cautious not to damage the gem that lay wedged in the rock.

"All going well?" Balthier asked as he leaned over Fran's shoulder, his face reflecting in the many side of the gem's surface.

"Very well." Fran responded as she picked up a brush and dusted off particles from the fragment.

"Mmm, good." Balthier's muffled reply came as he stepped back. Fran spared a glanced at him but then quickly lifted her head up to look at him as he walked around the table. In one hand; a spoon, in the other, the honey jar. Fran watched as he ate from the jar while he went about his own business. As he took a spoonful of honey into his mouth, he glanced up at Fran and noticed the way she was looking at him. He gazed back at her. She cocked one slender eyebrow at him. He did the same. She raised her other eyebrow at him as well.

"What?" he finally asked, removing the spoon from his mouth.

"Have you always had such a fondness for honey, Balthier?" Fran asked placing down the rock fragment.

Balthier shrugged his shoulders as he dipped his spoon into the honey jar, "I have a refined though insubstantial craving for delicate quantity of sugar."

Fran's lips twitched into a small smirk, "Is that not what you humes refer to as…sweet tooth?"

"Oh you say potato, I say patahto."

- - -

_**Days 5…**_

Balthier and Fran sat in den of the Strahl, reviewing maps and plotting their next venture for treasure.

Fran glanced at Balthier who sat over a chest looking down at a map as he munched on a sandwich, of which content was apparent to Fran. His sudden infatuation with honey had perplexed her but she has come to accept it. Though, ignore would be a better word.

"Kupo," Nono, the small moogle mechanic, chirped as he walked into the room, wiping his hands clean with a cloth. "All the new parts have been installed." He said as he plopped down on the rug before them, pushing up his hat and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Exhausted yourself?" Fran asked the worn-out moogle.

"Balthier chooses the most complicated parts to install, kupo." Nono said, glaring up at Balthier.

"But of the finest caliber." Balthier said, smirking down at the moogle.

"That never makes my job easier. Kupo."

Balthier sniggered. He then broke a piece from his sandwich and extended it to the Nono. "Here, try this. Might give you a burst of energy."

Nono took the offering without question and took small bite from it. "Mmm…" he droned as he took another bite, "This is good, Kupo! What is it, kupo?"

"Eruyt honey." Balthier answered.

"Eruyt?" Nono asked as he looked towards Fran, "As in, village of the Viera deep within the jungles of Golomore which you chose to forsake for your freedom and what Balthier believes is for his so claimed devilish handsome good looks-Eruyt?"

"Yes." Fran answered with an amused smirk, earning a pout from Balthier.

"Mmm, it is delicious!" Nono exclaimed jumping up to his feet. "Kupo! Can I have some more?" he asked taking steps towards Balthier, his little hands aimed towards the sandwich in his hand.

"Nuh uh uh." Balthier ceased the little moogle's approach by pushing him back with his shoe against his stomach. "There's plenty in the kitchen."

And with that, Nono scurried off in the direction of the kitchen. Balthier smirked as he went back to eating his sandwich when the familiar feeling of someone's eyes on him struck him. With sandwich in mouth, he looked up to see Fran scowling at him.

He slowly removed the sandwich from his mouth, his eyes moving about, wondering what he did wrong this time. "Oh," he said as it suddenly occurred to him. He then extended his hand out, offering the sandwich to Fran.

With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she merely continued her work.

- - -

_**Day 6…**_

Fran stared unbelievingly at the honey jar in her hand. The amount of honey was sufficient for perhaps 2 weeks and yet somehow less than half already remained.

The irritated Viera turned her to her fellow crew mates, "Should I be worried?" she asked, one hand on her delicate hip, the other holding up the honey jar.

Nono and Balthier spared a glance to each other.

"No, kupo."

"No, of course not."

- - -

'_They lie…'_

_**Day 7**_

Fran, seated on the kitchen table, could only but attempt to ignore the pirate and moogle in conflict over the remaining portion of honey. After this, she'd be careful when accepting gift that are of food items.

"Nono," Balthier said taking in a deep breath to hold his aggravation, "give me the honey."

Nono sat at the table, with the honey jar firmly clutched to his chest. "You already have had more than enough, kupo! The rest is mine." Nono said as he spun up the cover of the jar.

"You are not leaving me with many choices here."

"What is it you are going to do, kupo? Whine to Fran, kupo?"

Balthier let out a sardonic laugh before taking a glimpse at Fran.

"No." Fran said, keeping her eyes on the blue prints in her hands.

Balthier looked back to Nono, his lips clenched, upset by the lack of response from Fran. Nono sniggered into his little paw and Balthier took the chance to attack. He lunged towards the moogle's pom pom and tugged on it forcefully. Nono let out a pain filled squeak, his hands losing grip of the honey jar. Balthier reached out and confiscated the jar. "Ha!" he exclaimed, but Nono did not let up as his wings boosted him into the air and gave him flight. He launched himself at Balthier as he attempted to reach for the jar as Balthier pushed and swatted him.

Fran watched with a disbelieving expression as the two squabbled over a mere jar of honey.

'_Never in my time in the hume world…have I witnessed such a pathetic display of infantile behavior.'_ Fran thought as she dropped her head in her palm, almost embarrassed by the conduct of her crewmates.

Having had enough of their foolish behavior, Fran decided that time had come for to take appropriate action; dispose of the honey.

"Both of you," Fran said as she abruptly stood from her seat "stop this nonsense!" Upon her abrupt command, Balthier and Nono ceased their bickering to address the Viera. "Do you two realize you fight over mere honey?" Fran exclaimed.

"Hmm. Pricisely." Balthier said before turning to Nono, whom he held in a head lock, "Have you no shame Nono? Show some dignity." Balthier said as he pushed Nono's head aside, securing the jar in his other hand.

"I should say the same to you!" Nono replied. He quickly dove back at Balthier as he had already spun open the cover of the jar. Nono locked his small hands around the jar and attempted to pull them out of Balthier's hand but the pirate wouldn't relent so easily.

"Why don't you go fix something!" Balthier exclaimed at the moogle, pulling bar the jar.

"Why don't you go break something!" Nono retorted, pulling the jar towards him as the two continued at their little wrestle. Having had enough, Fran decided to take action.

"Better yet," Fran started as she moved around the table to the bickering pair "just give it to..."

Fran did not receive the chance to complete her sentence when Balthier forcefully tugged at the jar but with a little too much strength, sending a blob of the honey flying out of the jar…

_SPLAT_

...And on to Fran's face.

Both Nono and Balthier turned to Fran upon hearing the unexpected sound and their eyes widened in surprise and then fear. A glop of honey trailed down from the Viera's forehead and to her lips. Her eyes had shut closed upon the impact of the honey against her face. She raised her hand and wiped away the honey that smudged her lips. He eyes flew open and the rage was very clear.

Nono glanced at Balthier and then at the honey in between them. He quickly retrieved his hands from the jar. "Well, kupo! I have things to fix. Kupo!" and without wasting a second, the moogle flew out of the room, leaving only one prey left for Fran.

Said prey took a deep gulp and turned to the predator. Balthier remained silent as Fran glowered at him. Feeling he should do something, he did the only thing that came to his mind…he extended his hand and offered the jar to Fran. "I believe you wanted this back," he said, a smug grin adorning his face. Fran released a deep breath, glaring daggers at Balthier, like a bull ready to stampede its victim. "Oh don't give me that look darling. You did ask for it," he said, the smirk growing on his face.

Fran's right ear twitched as she walked up to her partner, seething. "You..." she said, the tip of her honeyed nose pressing against his, "are such a…" she paused, attempting to contain her anger. Balthier, eyes wide, anticipating the torment to come, put on his goofiest grin. Deciding not to waste her breath, she huffed and walked towards the sink.

"You know," Balthier said rubbing the honey from his nose.

"Not another word Balthier." Fran said through gritted teeth.

Balthier merely shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter. "Very well…honey," he smirked.

Fran spared him one aggravated glanced before turning the faucet. She was greeted by the sounds of rattling metals. Fran took in a deep breath before looking at Balthier. "Were you not meant to fix this?" she asked in the calmest manner possible.

"Um…well actually Nono was." Balthier said, attempting to feign innocence. Fran inwardly groaned, as she wiped her hand across her face, attempting to remove the sticky honey.

"You do know that Eruyt Honey happens to be a very sticky substance if exposed to air for too long?" she said as she grabbed a blotch of honey from her face.

"Oh?" Balthier asked, eyeing Fran curiously, "how sticky are we talking?" To answer his question, Fran pulled at the blotch of honey but it only left numerous strings of honey between her hand and face which refuse to break. Balthier cringed, "I am deeply sorry Fran," he said, the guilt of his actions finally settling in as Fran continued to attempt to cleanse her face. Perhaps he had been behaving too childishly and had lost himself of proper etiquettes.

Balthier looked down at the honey jar in his hand when a sudden thought occurred to his mind, a furtive smile graced his face.

'_Etiquettes can wait.'_

"Oh Fran," he called to her, concern lacing his voice, "please, do let me assist you," he said as he placed the jar down and walked up to Fran.

She turned to him, intending to refuse his aid knowing it would only bring further complications but before she could as so much as blink, Balthier cupped Fran's face and licked his tongue right across from her cheek till her eye. Slowly. And in a matter of what Balthier estimated as 2 seconds, he found himself flung across the room and crashing brutally against the wall.

Fran marched out of the room as fast as her feet could take her, hoping Balthier would not see the deep blush that crept over her cheeks that were still stained with honey and now his saliva as well.

'_Fiendish pirate…'_ she thought as she walked down the hall, trying to ease her fervently beating heart.

Balthier sat himself up on the floor, clutching his ribs that ached from the fury of the Viera, though the smirk on his face remained after catching the coyness in his partners face before she made her hasty escape. The pirate sniggered to himself as he massaged his ribs. His attention was drawn to the honey jar which rolled past him; most likely bumped off the counter when he was flung across the room.

Balthier picked up the glass jar, a portion of which had broken off. He scooped the tip of his finger into the honey and placed it into his mouth. "I love honey."

- - -

A/N: A majorly overdue fanfic. These prompts were meant for cpt. azelus and draklor on LiveJournal. I started writing this ages ago and only recently finished. If you guys liked it and have any other ideas, specifically food items that fall under the catergory of 'sweet tooth' that you would like for me to do, please let me know in a review. Oh and as well, all those who are fan of my Bal/Fran videos, the latest one is up. You can find a link in my profile. Thank you.


End file.
